Ano hi no Yuuyake
by Keppaku
Summary: Le crépuscule de ce jour là.  Après la remise des diplômes, Gouenji, Endou et Kidou se séparent pour rentrer dans différents lycées. Gouenji parvient à convaincre son père de rester au Japon et intègre ainsi Raise Gakuen. Inclus OCs : INSCRIPTION OUVERTE.
1. Prologue : La Promesse

**A/N : Hey guys ! Bon je suis encore une débutante en matière de fanfiction mais il y a tellement peu de fanfic sur Inazuma Eleven que je me suis dit que je devais vraiment en écrire une moi aussi Et étant donné que pas mal de fic en français sont sur Hiroto (d'ailleurs je ne comprends pas pourquoi tout le monde l'adore tellement. C'est vrai que c'est un personnage que j'apprécie beaucoup mais bon... xD), je me suis dit que j'en ferai une sur Gouenji ^o^ **

**L'histoire se situe entre Inazuma Eleven et Inazuma Eleven Go et couvre les trois années de lycées d'Endou et les autres. Sur ce, Bonne Lecture !**

**Disclaimer : Inazuma Eleven ne m'appartient pas mais appartient à Level 5 ^^**

* * *

><p><em>Prologue : The promess<em>

Cela faisait seulement un mois que Gouenji Shuuya avait été diplômé du collège Raimon, et quelques mois de plus que l'Inazuma Japan avait gagné le Football Frontier International. Ces évènements paraissaient tellement proches et tout s'était passé si vite que personne n'avait pu voir le temps passé. Si bien que maintenant, l'ex Ace Striker des Raimon Eleven se retrouvait à enfiler un nouvel uniforme provenant d'une nouvelle école et allait sans aucun doute intégrer une nouvelle équipe et créer de nouveaux liens.

"Onii-san ! Le déjeuner est prêt !"

Une petite fillette habillée d'une robe rose entre-ouvra la porte de la chambre avec un sourire radieux avant de redescendre presque immédiatement pour se précipiter à table. Gouenji ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant l'enthousiasme de sa précieuse petite soeur. Il finit de ranger ses affaires avant de descendre la rejoindre elle et leur bonne. Les rayons de soleil qui traversaient les vitres éclairaient la pièce de la froide lumière matinale. Son père était parti très tôt pour l'hôpital d'Inazuma comme à son habitude et Yuuka, en pleine forme et surexcitée comme toujours, mangeait son déjeuner avec entrain tout en balançant joyeusement les pieds au dessous de la table.

"Hmm... Je me demande si je serai avec Aki-chan... Ce serait bien d'être aussi dans la classe de Ren..." disait-elle avec excitation. "Et toi Nii-san ? Tu vas encore être avec Endou-san et Kidou-san ?"

"Non... On a tous les trois choisi un lycée différent..."

Yuuka fit alors la moue comme si elle était compatissante envers son frère qui ne serait plus avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Mais le sourire serein sur le visage de son frère la laissait penser que Gouenji n'en était pas affecté plus que ça. Ce qui était effectivement le cas. Après tout, il avait même bien failli ne pas rester au Japon. Son père, bien qu'il avait accepté la passion de son fils pour le football, n'avait pas moins insisté sur le désir que son fils reparte en Allemagne d'où il était originaire pour continuer ses études là-bas. Gouenji avait dut insisté avec le soutien de sa soeur et de l'agréable vieille femme qui prenait soin de cette dernière, pour finir le reste de ses études au Japon. Il savait très bien qu'il pourrait très bien jouer au foot en Allemagne mais il avait fait une promesse à Endou et Kidou. Une promesse qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas brisée.

_C'était le jour de la remise des diplômes... Après le court discours d'Endou, après les matchs de la "remise des diplômes", les trois meilleurs amis s'étaient retrouvés au parc d'Inazuma situé sur la colline où était érigée la Tour de Fer. Aucun d'eux ne parlaient observant tous avec attention le soleil se coucher embrasant la ville entière de sa lumière chaude. Un spectacle magnifique qu'ils avaient regardés ensemble bien nombre de fois... Kidou, debout devant la barrière, vint briser le silence le premier._

_"C'est sûrement la dernière fois que nous nous retrouverons ici tous les trois..."_

_"Ouais..." s'était contenté de répondre l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs, adossé à la barrière._

_Endou, assis sur le banc, était resté silencieux regardant l'horizon sans un sourire. Le silence demeurait mais ne semblait gêner aucun des trois récents diplômés. Ils n'avaient tout simplement pas besoin de parler... Chacun pouvait connaître les sentiments de l'autre juste en étant à ses côtés... Après un court instant, l'ancien capitaine des Raimon se leva d'un bond attirant ainsi l'attention de ses deux camarades. Un sourire déterminé parcourait à présent son visage tandis qu'il continuait de regarder le ciel orangé._

_"Je ne l'ai pas déjà dit tout à l'heure ? Tant que nous continuerons à jouer au foot... Nous serons toujours ensemble... !"_

_Le poing fermé sur son coeur, les yeux clos, Endou semblait rayonner de mille feux. Kidou et Gouenji acquiescèrent d'une même voix agrandissant encore le magnifique sourire de leur capitaine._

_"Kidou... Gouenji..." L'adolescent encore en tenue de gardien regarda à tour de rôle ses deux meilleurs amis avant de continuer. "Même si nous sommes dans des lycées différents... Je vous attendrai au top. Alors soyez sûr d'y parvenir !"_

_"J'y serai sans aucun doute, Endou..." répondit Gouenji tout en lui faisant une poignée de main._

_"C'est une promesse..." continua l'adolescent aux yeux masqués._

_Le soleil commençait à disparaître entièrement, laissant la nuit prendre place au jour. Les trois amis s'échangèrent un dernier sourire avant de partir chacun de leur côté. Avant qu'ils ne soient trop loin les uns des autres, Endou avait crié :_

_"Continuons à jouer au foot !"_

Il retrouverait Endou et Kidou au top... Après tout, il leur avait promis. C'est pourquoi il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter. Et puis, après tout, tous les trois étaient restés au Japon. Il ne serait alors jamais impossible pour eux de se revoir.

Après avoir fini de se préparer, Gouenji Shuuya partit en direction de sa nouvelle école : Raise Gakuen. Ce n'était pas lui mais son père qui avait choisi le lycée dans lequel il allait passer les trois prochaines années de sa vie. Puisque l'adolescent avait demandé à rester au Japon, son père voulait au moins pouvoir choisir une bonne école avec un bon niveau, sur Tokyo de préférence, de sorte qu'il puisse continuer à s'occuper de sa soeur cadette. Il avait accepté d'obéir gentiment tant qu'il pourrait y trouver un club de foot. Gouenji Katsuya n'avait pas ignoré la demande de son fils et avait même pris cette option comme une seconde priorité. Après avoir vu joué Gouenji aux préliminaires du FFI, il ne pouvait plus rester indifférent devant la passion de son fils pour le football.

Sur le chemin, le nouveau lycéen ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son futur club de foot. Il n'arrêtait pas de se demander quelles pouvaient être leurs techniques spéciales, de quels types de personnes pouvait être composée l'équipe, quel genre de capitaine il allait avoir... Et surtout, quel était le niveau du foot lycéen. Il allait sans dire que celui-ci devait bien être différent du niveau du collège. Mais puisque l'Inazuma Japan dont il avait fait parti avait gagné la coupe mondial, Gouenji ne se faisait pas tellement de soucis quant à son niveau.

Après avoir pris le train pour arriver jusqu'au bon secteur, il traversa une dernière allée encadrée de grands cerisiers en fleurs pour arriver finalement jusqu'au lycée Raise. Il avait fait attention à prendre de l'avance pour la cérémonie de rentrée et décida alors de commencer déjà à faire un tour dans l'académie pendant le temps qui lui restait. Malgré le fait qu'il s'était renseigné sur l'école qu'avait choisi son père, il fut surpris par l'immensité des bâtiments qui composaient son nouveau lycée. L'école comme le gymnase étaient bien plus grands que ce à quoi il avait été habitué. Chaque club avait l'air de posséder son propre bâtiment et Raise possédait également un terrain extérieur réservé pour chacun des clubs sportifs (c'était à se demander à quoi pouvait bien servir exactement le gymnase...). Tandis que Gouenji faisait le tour de l'extérieur de l'académie, il prit le temps de s'arrêter devant le terrain de foot. Comme il pouvait l'imaginer, il n'y avait encore personne pour s'entraîner. Il regrettait presque de ne pas avoir pris de ballon avec lui pour pouvoir jouer avant de commencer les cours. En regardant le terrain vide d'un air rêveur, il se rappela une nouvelle fois de sa rencontre avec Endou et Kidou. Il était alors un étudiant transféré à Raimon et Endou l'avait harcelé pour qu'il rejoigne le club de foot. Il avait refusé pour sa soeur Yuuka encore dans le coma à l'époque mais le jour où Teikoku les avait défié, son corps avait bougé tout seul, et il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de venir en aider à l'équipe de Raimon. Si ça n'avait pas était Endou, il n'aurait sans doute jamais recommencé à jouer au football...

"J'y crois pas ! Pince-moi ! Enfin non ne me pince pas ! Si c'est un rêve, je ne veux pas me réveiller !"

Une voix fluette vint détourner l'attention du jeune adolescent du terrain désert. En tournant de nouveau son regard vers le chemin, il tomba nez à nez avec une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux ambrés. Légèrement surpris, Gouenji se recula immédiatement sans émettre un seul commentaire.

"Ça ne peut pas être un rêve imbécile... Mais pourquoi tu es si excitée... ?"

Cherchant l'origine de la voix, le garçon aux cheveux décolorés finit par remarquer une deuxième personne accompagnant la première. Il avait du mal à dire s'il s'agissait d'une fille ou d'un garçon mais voyant qu'elle portait un uniforme masculin, il en conclut qu'elle devait sans doute être un garçon avec un côté un peu androgyne. Après tout ce n'était pas comme s'il avait déjà fréquenté un garçon de son âge aux longs cheveux bleus tel qu'on avait du mal à dire qu'il s'agissait bel et bien d'un garçon. Mais malgré les courts cheveux rouges de la personne en face de lui qui pouvait le ramener à penser qu'elle était du sexe masculin, les traits de son visage restaient plutôt féminin. L'espace d'un instant, la couleur écarlate de ses cheveux et de ses yeux ne put empêcher Gouenji de penser au coucher de soleil qu'il venait observer avec ses deux meilleurs amis sur la colline d'Inazuma. Décidément, il ne se pensait pas être une personne si nostalgique...

"Comment ? Tu ne le connais pas ? Dis moi que tu rigoles Shusei-kun !"

La voix criarde de la lycéenne vint de nouveau sortir l'adolescent de sa rêverie. Elle le regardait avec des yeux remplis d'admiration tel qu'il croyait presque y voir des étoiles se dessiner. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi il était l'objet d'un tel enjouement, il resta muet devant les deux lycéens en face de lui (il n'avait jamais été de ses personnes très bavarde...).

"Je vous reconnais ! Vous êtes Gouenji Shuuya n'est-ce pas ? Le célèbre buteur vedette des Raimon Eleven et après ça de l'Inazuma Japan n'est-ce pas ?" demanda la jeune fille avec un grand sourire, se rapprochant chaque fois un peu plus de sa vedette.

Son ami vint l'attraper par l'arrière de sa veste pour la faire reculer, quelque part un peu embêtée par le comportement excessif de sa camarade.

"Tu ne peux pas accoster les gens comme ça, Emiko... On va finir par croire à du harcèlement..." répondit-il en soufflant, essayant de calmer la dite Emiko.

Remarquant le déroutement de la pauvre victime, celui que l'étrange lycéenne avait nommé Shusei s'excusa d'une petite courbette pour le côté un peu trop direct de son amie. Malgré cela, le sujet quant à l'identité de l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs revint rapidement sur le devant de la scène.

"Alors comme ça tu es Goenji Shuuya... Je suis Scarlet Shusei, enchanté. À vrai dire, je ne m'intéresse pas plus que ça au foot alors je n'ai regardé aucun de tes matchs..."

Au moins, cela avait le mérite d'être clair... Non pas que le fait que ce garçon ne s'intéressait pas au foot dérangeait réellement Gouenji. Il trouvait seulement qu'il avait un manque de tact assez impressionnant...

"Tu n'es qu'un inculte de toute façon !" gronda la lycéenne extravagante avant de se tourner vers Gouenji avec un sourire. "Je suis Chijou Emiko, enchantée. J'ai regardé tout tes matchs depuis que tu es dans l'équipe des Raimon Eleven ! Je suis une vraie fan ! Qui aurait cru que nous serions dans le même lycée !"

"O... Ouais..." se contenta de répondre Gouenji, un goutte derrière la tête, tout en reculant tandis qu'Emiko se rapprochait de plus en plus de lui.

En réalité, il ne savait pas vraiment comment il était sensé réagir... L'ex Ace Striker de Raimon n'avait jamais réellement fait attention au succès qu'il avait ou l'intérêt qu'il suscitait. C'est vrai que maintenant qu'il y repensait, Toramaru le prenait également pour modèle et comme rival mais qui aurait cru que son succès irait jusqu'à toucher les filles. C'est vrai aussi qu'il avait reçu pas mal de demande à Raimon sans y prêter vraiment d'attention. Les filles ne l'intéressaient pas le moins du monde et il préférait se consacrer au foot qu'aux relations amoureuses, choses bien trop compliquées pour lui. Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, l'académie s'était remplie petit à petit d'étudiants en tout genre et il s'était bientôt retrouvé entouré de lycéens, des premiers aux troisièmes années, que ce soit des filles ou des garçons le regardant tous comme s'il s'agissait d'une légende ou d'un objet mythique. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas être populaire mais être suivis par une centaine de personnes partout où il allait restait quelque peu désagréable... Bien heureusement pour lui, la sonnerie finit par retentir et tous durent se diriger vers le gymnase dans lequel ne tarderait pas à commencer la cérémonie de rentrée. Malgré la foule, ses yeux furent attirer par une couleur rouge écarlate un peu plus loin devant lui. Elle appartenait à la chevelure de Scarlet et il se retrouva bientôt fixer cette couleur, le regard dans le vide. Son amie, Chouji vint bientôt tapoter l'épaule de son ami, lui faisant remarquer que Gouenji l'observait. Il se tourna alors pour vérifier les dires de sa camarade et voyant qu'elle disait juste, prit une mèche de ses cheveux dans ses mains cherchant ce qui n'allait pas. Le proviseur de l'école fit alors son entrée recentrant l'attention du buteur vedette et de tous les autres lycéens qui bavardaient entre eux sur la scène mise en place à cet effet.

La cérémonie commença alors annonçant le début d'une nouvelle année, un nouveau départ dans une nouvelle école où il allait demeurer les trois prochaines années de sa vie...

* * *

><p><strong>AN n°2 : C'est un prologue assez court je sais, mais les chapitres seront plus longs !**

**Comme vous devez l'avoir compris, cette fic risque de contenir pas mal de OCs. Alors comme j'ai vu que ça se faisait beaucoup sur les fanfictions de Inazuma eleven, j'ouvre les candidatures pour les inscriptions de vos OCs sachant qu'il y a trois écoles qui seront au centre de cette fic' : Raise Gakuen, Teikoku Gakuen, Raimon Gakuen (pour les deux derniers il s'agit de la section lycée bien sûr et non collège).**

**Voilà la fiche que vous aurez à remplir :**

École : [Si vous voulez choisir l'école en fonction de votre crush, laissez moi choisir l'école, histoire que je ne révèle pas où se trouve les différents personnages tout de suite]

Nom :

Prénom :

Age :

Physique : (vous pouvez même accompagner d'une image si vous avez ^^)

Caractère :

Histoire :

Profession : (mettez également dans cette section si vous voulez être un joueur, manager, simple étudiant etc...)

Élément (si joueur) :

Techniques Spéciales (si joueur) :

Crush : [Tous les personnages apparaissant dans l'anime sont disponibles sachant que ceux étant au lycée ont plus de chances d'apparaître souvent que les autres. Aussi, je ne mets pas de Crush déjà pris. Après tout plusieurs personnes peuvent aimer une seule personne. Ce sera en fonction de votre compatibilité avec le personnage et de la façon dont je ferais évoluer votre relation. Les garçons que je prévois de mettre bien au centre de l'histoire sont Gouenji, Endou, Kidou, Kazemaru et Fubuki. Beaucoup d'autres seront présents également mais je ne me centrerai pas sur eux si je n'ai pas de OCs intéressés ne serait-ce qu'amicalement ^^]

Autres : (Je suis sûre que j'oublie quelque chose donc si vous avez autre chose à dire n'hésitez pas !)

**Les INSCRIPTIONS SONT OUVERTES dans LES TROIS ÉCOLES** **jusqu'à fin août 2012 ****! N'hésitez pas à vous inscrire (j'ai besoin de vos OCs ! xD)**


	2. Chapter 1 : Première approche

**A/N : Hey ! Je suis de retour (enfin xD) avec le premier chapitre ! Plusieurs OCs font déjà leur apparition, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! ^^**

**Living-like-a-mango-is-fun : ** Alors, j'ai plusieurs questions à te poser concernant Emma. Je vais essayer de mettre tout dans l'ordre x) Tout d'abord, tu dis qu'elle a peur des papillons et des écureuils. Pourquoi ? (Enfin, je veux dire... Est-ce qu'il y a une bonne raison que tu connais ou que je dois inventer ?). Ensuite pour ce qui est de l'histoire, depuis quand est-elle arrivée au Japon ? Tu parles aussi des élèves de son école qui se mettent à la détester le jour de ses 8 ans. Tout le monde la déteste depuis ce jour ? Après concernant Fubuki, est-ce qu'elle a choisit son lycée parce qu'elle savait que Fubuki y était ou c'est par hasard qu'elle s'est retrouvée dans le même lycée que lui ? Toujours sur Fubuki, question un peu liée à la précédente : Comment connaît-elle Fubuki ? (à moins que tu veux qu'Emma le rencontre réellement pour la première fois au lycée). J'aimerai aussi que tu me dises comment elle a connu le foot, qu'est-ce qui lui a donné envie de jouer etc... Enfin (c'est fini après promis xD), tu dis qu'elle utilise des techniques de terre et de feu mais dans la liste que tu m'as mis de tes techniques spéciales, ça m'a plutôt l'air d'être la terre et le vent. Ce n'est vraiment pas pour t'embêter que je te demande tout ça mais pour comprendre au mieux l'esprit du personnage. Sinon tu peux choisir ton numéro dans l'équipe si tu as une préférence (sachant que le 10, 2, et 9 sont déjà pris). J'ai déjà trouvé ton partenaire du crime ;) Et sinon t'inquiète pas, dès que tu as parlé de son anniversaire qu'elle détestait, j'ai tout de suite su que je devrais écrire quelque chose sur ça plus tard dans l'histoire ! ;)

**Disclaimer : Inazuma Eleven appartient à Level-5. Sinon je saurais pourquoi Ishido essaye de contrôler le football ! (Prise de tête ce Gouenji !)**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1 : Première approche<em>

* * *

><p>Dans la grande maison de la famille Gouenji, une petite fillette gribouillait joyeusement sur un papier tout en chantonnant dans la cuisine. Non loin d'elle se tenait Fuku, la bonne de la famille, qui rangeait le goûter de la petite et finissait de faire la vaisselle. Le chef de la famille n'était pas encore rentré, chose peu étonnante puisqu'il passait la plupart de son temps à l'hôpital d'Inazuma. Yuuka attendait gentiment le retour de son frère, impatiente de lui raconter comment s'était passé la rentrée. Elle avait pu retrouver tout ses camarades et s'était retrouvée dans la même classe que ses amis proches. La journée s'était finie très vite et elle était rentrée il y a plusieurs heures déjà où elle avait raconté en détail sa journée à sa nourrice. Fuku était également ravie de voir un si grand sourire sur le visage de la petite Yuuka, si bien qu'elle avait du mal à croire qu'il y avait à peine un an, celle-ci était encore dans le coma. Son réveil avait bien changé les habitudes de la maison, ou plutôt, celles-ci étaient redevenues ce qu'elles étaient, ce pour le plus grand bien de tous les habitants de cette demeure.<p>

À quelques lieues d'Inazuma, Gouenji Shuuya terminait sa première journée en tant que lycéen. Il s'était retrouvé dans la classe A-2 où il avait été surpris de retrouver l'adolescent aux cheveux écarlates qu'il avait rencontré peu de temps avant la cérémonie de rentrée. Placés l'un derrière l'autre, Gouenji n'avait pas arrêté de fixer vaguement son voisin d'en face sans qu'il le voulut vraiment. Néanmoins, ce dernier qui avait fini par remarquer un regard insistant derrière son dos s'était retourné furieusement :

"Je peux savoir pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas de me regarder depuis la cérémonie ?" avait-il demandé d'un air ennuyé.

"Non... C'est juste que la couleur de tes cheveux me rappelle les couleurs du crépuscule..."

Gouenji n'avait pas hésité une seconde avant de répondre en soufflant légèrement, regardant avec un air rêveur, la cour intérieur du lycée à travers la fenêtre. Scarlet, surpris par cette réponse, se contenta d'un "Je vois" évasif tout en tentant de garder une façade indifférente avant de se retourner vers le tableau. C'était là, le seul contact qu'il avait eu ce matin là avec ses camarades. Enfin... Si l'on omettait les fans qui le regardaient tous avec admiration...

Bien qu'il comptait rester seul pour la pause déjeuner, il fut bientôt assailli par une marée entière provenant, pour la plupart des élèves présents, de sa classe. Après tout, le fait que Gouenji Shuuya, le célèbre Ace Striker d'Inazuma Japan soit présent à Raise n'était pas su de toute l'école et la rumeur ne s'était pas propagé assez vite pour que tous les élèves de l'école soient déjà au courant. Plusieurs élèves disaient faire partis du club de football de Raise et demandaient à leur buteur favoris s'il ferait de même cette année. Pour lui, la réponse était évidente. Il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il arrêta ce sport qu'il adorait plus que tout. Entouré de passionnés de foot comme lui, l'adolescent aux cheveux blonds platinium en avait profité pour demander quelques renseignements sur le club de l'école. On lui avait alors appris que le club de foot de Raise était très grand en terme d'effectifs, ce pourquoi il avait été créé trois équipes différentes au sein même de l'école chacune comprenant entre quinze et vingt joueurs. Gouenji fut légèrement surpris par la nouvelle surtout lorsqu'il repensa au faible effectif des Raimon Eleven qui manquait cruellement de membres lorsqu'il avait été transféré là-bas. Mais il ne put être que ravi d'apprendre qu'autant de personnes appréciaient le foot comme il l'appréciait. Cette année lui parut alors soudainement plus prometteuse et intéressante, pensée qui lui arracha un léger sourire. En apprenant que leur "senpai" allait rejoindre le même club qu'eux, ses camarades poussèrent tous des cris de joie, chacun espérant se retrouver dans la même équipe que leur idole. Leurs visages remplis de passion et de détermination lui rappelait Toramaru qui, comme ces lycéens, éprouvait un fort sentiment d'admiration envers Gouenji ainsi qu'une grande rivalité, ce qui n'allait pas pour lui déplaire. Toramaru était en effet quelqu'un de très doué pour un élève encore en école élémentaire et Gouenji était à peu près sûr que tôt ou tard, ce garçon finirait par le dépasser. Cependant, il ne le laisserait pas faire si facilement.

La foule qui l'entourait se dispersant au fur et à mesure, Gouenji prit congé des derniers élèves auprès de lui dans l'intention de trouver le club de foot avant la reprise des cours. Il reprit l'allée qu'il avait pris plus tôt pour se diriger finalement vers l'aile ouest du lycée où se trouvait la majorité des clubs sportifs. Alors qu'il arrivait vers le foyer sportif de l'école, on lui sauta radicalement dessus, si vite qu'il n'eût même pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait avant de tomber assis par terre, une jeune fille dans ses bras.

"Ch... Chijou... !"

L'adolescent avait bien entendu immédiatement reconnu la jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs, l'ayant rencontré le matin même lors de son arrivée au lycée. Celle-ci avait un grand sourire sur son visage, apparemment ravie d'avoir réussi son arrivée "surprise". Et pour être surprenante, elle l'était. Certes, Gouenji savait qu'il était un joueur réputé, qu'il plaisait beaucoup aux filles, pour une raison qu'il ignorait par ailleurs, mais il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi entreprenant avec lui. Il coupa court à l'engouement de sa camarade, se relevant avant de lui proposer une main pour l'aider à faire de même.

"Fan ou pas, je te prierai d'arrêter ce genre de choses..." avait-il dit, un mélange d'embarras et d'ennui dans sa voix.

Elle répondit d'un "oui" expressif, le ton plutôt glacial de son idole ne la troublant pas le moins du monde. Voyant qu'elle n'était pas décidée à partir, Gouenji finit par prendre l'initiative mais fut tout de suite suivi de Chijou. Agacé, il s'arrêta et se retourna vers la demoiselle.

"Je peux savoir ce que tu me veux... ?"

"Tu ne voudrais pas passer la pause avec moi ?" demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

Bien qu'il aurait pu le deviner, le buteur vedette fut légèrement surpris par la demande. Il aurait sans doute refusé dans d'autres occasions mais il savait très bien que cette lycéenne ne lâcherait pas l'affaire si facilement, si bien qu'il serait aussi bien d'accepter tout de suite. Après tout, elle devait avoir ses bons côtés... Les deux adolescents allèrent ainsi s'asseoir sous un cerisier en fleurs et sortirent leurs bento respectifs. Gouenji ne chercha pas à lancer la discussion, se contentant de manger en silence. À sa gauche, son admiratrice semblait se torturer l'esprit pour trouver un sujet de conversation intéressant. Finalement, les sujets qui sortirent furent plutôt banals, tournés autour du football, de son expérience, de ses camarades de Raimon... Pour tout dire, Chijou était la seule qui faisait réellement la conversation. Elle posait mille et une questions par lesquelles il répondait de manière concise, se contentant parfois de quelques mots et ne cherchant jamais à s'étaler sur le sujet. Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne voulait pas en parler. Les souvenirs qu'il avait du collège lui étaient très précieux. Mais les souvenirs restaient des souvenirs et il était temps pour lui de se tourner vers l'avenir. Être à Raimon avec Endou, Kidou et les autres était amusant mais maintenant il était à Raise où il allait devoir repartir de zéro. Les rencontres qu'il y ferait seraient toutes précieuses, y compris celle avec une drôle de fille un peu trop enjouée à son goût. Leurs bento vides depuis un moment déjà, Gouenji se releva dans l'esprit de repartir de son côté. Peut être aurait-il encore le temps de voir de plus près le club de foot avant la sonnerie.

"Shusei a de la chance d'être dans ta classe... "

La petite voix de l'adolescente l'arrêta une nouvelle fois. Elle avait une mine boudeuse, envieuse de son ami qui se trouvait dans la même classe que lui. L'entendre l'appeler par son prénom attira l'attention de l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs. En y repensant, il avait également entendu les deux s'appelaient par leurs prénoms lorsqu'il les avaient rencontrés le matin même. Cette anecdote le rendit quelque part un peu curieux et il ne put s'empêcher d'essayer d'en savoir plus.

"Scarlet et toi, vous êtes assez proches pour vous appeler par vos prénoms... ?"

Gouenji ne cherchait pas non plus à s'immiscer dans la vie privée de ces deux là. Il avait posé cette question en toute innocence, cherchant juste à mieux connaître ses camarades. La jeune lycéenne se releva tout en remettant en place les deux couettes hautes qui retenaient ses longs cheveux noirs.

"Je le connais seulement depuis l'année dernière..." répondit-elle avec un air détaché.

En parlant plus amplement, Gouenji apprit que les deux s'étaient rencontrés dans un hôpital près d'ici. Chijou Emiko était en réalité une fille à la santé fragile et qui avait constamment besoin de faire de nombreux examens voire de longs séjours alitée à l'hôpital. Elle ne s'étala cependant pas sur le sujet, préférant éviter de trop parler d'elle. _Comme quoi, même ce genre de personnes semblent cacher des secrets plus sombres, _n'avait-il pas pu s'empêcher de penser. Tandis qu'elle parlait, Emiko avait une mine plus sombre, un faux sourire s'affichant sur son visage lorsqu'elle daignait en donner un. Son interlocuteur ne fit aucune remarque, ne voulant pas brusquer sa camarade ou devenir trop indiscret. Mais elle était devenue beaucoup plus intéressante à ses yeux et avait réussit à éveiller sa curiosité. Il en avait même oublié qu'au départ, il comptait partir pour voir le club de foot. Il s'était dit qu'il aurait bien le temps d'y faire un tour une fois les cours terminés. Chijou avait donc rencontré Scarlet lors d'un de ses séjours à l'hôpital. Ils avaient fait rapidement connaissance et Scarlet avait commencé à s'occuper d'elle comme un ami, peut être même un frère. Alors qu'il écoutait attentivement les explications de la lycéenne, une question lui vint en tête. Scarlet était-il donc également malade à cette époque... ? Son admiratrice anticipa sa question pour donner une réponse négative tout en restant peu sûre d'elle. Puis remarquant que l'heure tournait, mais peut être aussi qu'elle en disait trop, elle salua Gouenji avant de lui expliquer qu'elle devait retourner vers sa classe. Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête accompagné d'un sourire discret, la regardant s'éloigner. Elle s'arrêta cependant aussitôt qu'elle fut partie pour se retourner légèrement vers son idole.

"Scarlet Shusei... Ce garçon... Je te conseille de ne pas trop te rapprocher de lui..."

Le vent frais du printemps vinrent faire voleter les cheveux noirs de l'adolescente, ne révélant que l'espace d'une seconde son visage. Mais cette seconde avait suffit pour que Gouenji puisse voir le regard sombre de sa camarade. Était-ce du mépris, de la haine, de la tristesse ? Il était incapable de le savoir... Mais il était sûr que ce regard ne s'adressait pas à lui, mais bien à son ami Shusei. Alors pourquoi un tel regard pour une personne qu'elle semblait apprécier tellement il y a de cela quelques heures à peine ? Immédiatement après lui avoir lancé cet avertissement, elle était partie, ne lui laissant pas le temps de poser la moindre question. La sonnerie retentit alors, annonçant la reprise des cours. Et c'est perplexe que Gouenji retourna dans la salle de classe.

"Encore... ?"

Un murmure sortit l'adolescent de sa rêverie. Il était en classe depuis un peu plus d'une heure déjà mais c'était désintéressé des cours dès la première minute pour recentrer son attention sur son voisin de devant : Scarlet Shusei. Ce que lui avait dit Chijou à la pause déjeuner était resté bien ancré dans son esprit sans qu'il ne puisse penser à autre chose. Inconsciemment, Gouenji s'était ainsi remis à fixer le mystérieux adolescent aux cheveux rouges dont il était sensé se méfier. Ce dernier s'en était apparemment rendu compte une nouvelle fois puisqu'il venait de se retourner vers son voisin de derrière pour demander des explications. L'adolescent aux cheveux argentés ne prit cependant pas la peine de répondre, se contentant de sourire à son camarade avec un regard intéressé avant de détourner son regard, celui-ci venant se poser sur la fenêtre qui donnait sur l'extérieur. Scarlet ne chercha pas à en savoir davantage, regardant avec des yeux sceptiques l'idole de sa meilleure amie sans rien dire. Puis voyant que celui qu'il avait interpellé l'ignorait totalement, il se pencha vers lui pour ajouter doucement avec un air détaché :

"Tu devrais arrêter de fixer les gens comme ça... ça pourrait prêter à confusion. Surtout quand il s'agit d'un garçon."

Juste avec ces simples mots, l'adolescent aux cheveux de feu avait réussit à attirer l'attention de son interlocuteur qui s'était redressé soudainement sur sa chaise quelque peu désorienté. Est-ce qu'il insinuait que Gouenji s'intéressait à lui... ? C'est vrai qu'il s'était souvent retrouvé à fixer le jeune adolescent androgyne depuis le début de la matinée mais jamais dans cette optique là... ! La façon dont son voisin y avait fait allusion l'avait presque fait frissonné. Et puis comment pouvait-il dire ça avec tant d'indifférence ? Certes, Scarlet Shusei avait piqué son intérêt, mais en aucun cas dans le sens de "ce genre de relations" !

"Hmm... J'aurai touché juste... ?" continua-t-il avec un sourire taquin.

Gouenji tenta de reprendre son calme, soufflant longuement avant de s'asseoir de nouveau correctement sur sa chaise. Cette personne était décidément encore plus bizarre qu'il ne le pensait déjà. Après tout, il n'avait jamais vu un garçon sourire après avoir cru deviner que son voisin est gay et qu'il a des vues sur lui... Même en cherchant longuement... Non il n'avait décidément jamais vu ça... Son visage ayant regagné son éternel façade calme en toute situation, il pensa à une bonne riposte.

"Si tu le prends comme ça, je suppose que la seule personne qui s'intéresse aux hommes ici c'est toi, non... ?"

Scarlet sembla surpris par cette réplique, non pas parce que Gouenji était redevenu le garçon indifférent qu'il avait cru comprendre qu'il était mais bien par ce qu'il essayait de dire. Le silence s'installa entre les deux pendant seulement quelques secondes, laissant parvenir jusqu'à leurs oreilles la voix soporifique de leur professeur de littérature. Puis comme s'il n'avait jamais hésité, l'adolescent aux yeux incandescents répondit avec évidence :

"Comment pourrais-je tomber amoureux d'un garçon... ? J'en suis un après tout... !"

Bouche ouverte, Gouenji ne trouva rien à dire. Il avait les yeux écarquillés en un hébétement sans voix. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir si son camarade avait réellement dit la vérité ou si celui-ci se cachait derrière un masque tout simplement parfait. Scarlet avait mis quelques secondes avant de répondre si bien qu'il avait eu le temps de croire que ce qu'il avait affirmé était juste. Mais le sourire qu'il voyait à présent devant lui le rendait proie au doute. C'était un sourire rayonnant de sincérité, un timbre de voix qui ne semblait cacher aucun mensonge. Devait-il en être tant étonné ? Sa réaction était peut être trop excessive... Ce n'était pas comme s'il était déçu de la réponse par ailleurs. C'était un sentiment étrange... Un sentiment qui lui disait que ce sourire cachait quelque chose tout en disant pour autant la vérité. Il n'avait donc qu'à le vérifier...

"Tu t'intéresses aux filles alors... Chijou peut être ?"

Scarlet, qui s'était maintenant complètement retourné vers son interlocuteur, parut réfléchir un instant, la main placée sur le bout de son menton. Ne regardant plus Gouenji, il restait perplexe en observant vaguement les arbres poussés par le vent à travers la fenêtre. Ce garçon était quelqu'un qui semblait réfléchir un peu trop au goût de l'autre adolescent mais il n'en tint pas rigueur et attendit simplement la réponse. En réalité, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son camarade réponde sérieusement et avec tant de réflexion sur un simple sujet comme celui-là...

"Je ne dirais pas que j'aime les filles... Elles sont mignonnes mais... Beaucoup trop fragiles... Tu ne trouves pas... ?"

L'adolescent aux cheveux décolorés ne répondit pas tout de suite, essayant de décortiquer ce que Scarlet venait de lui dire. Peut être faisait-il référence à Chijou lorsqu'il parlait de fragilité. Elle était de santé fragile et restait après tout très souvent à l'hôpital à ce qu'il avait pu comprendre. S'il aurait répondu immédiatement, Gouenji aurait sûrement répondu qu'il était d'accord avec ce qui venait d'être dit mais en y réfléchissant... Il ne pouvait pas dire que les filles étaient détestable pour cette raison... Il avait vu sa précieuse petite soeur être dans le coma pendant un an et il n'aurait jamais pu la mépriser pour sa fragilité.

"Au contraire... Je trouve que c'est ce qui fait qu'elles sont attachantes..." pensa-t-il à voix haute. "Cela donne envie... de tout faire pour les protéger..."

Le regard rivé sur sa table, les souvenirs de Yuuka lui revenaient en tête, n'écoutant plus personne autour de lui. Son interlocuteur restant silencieux depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, Gouenji releva la tête pour le regarder de nouveau. Le passé était le passé... Ce n'était plus le moment de regarder en arrière, mieux valait penser au présent... Il fut cependant légèrement surpris en voyant Scarlet, la tête basse. Alors qu'il voulait prononcer son nom pour tenter de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, l'adolescent aux cheveux écarlates releva la tête, un regard plus froid ancré sur son visage.

"C'est idiot..."

_C'est idiot... ?_ Gouenji dut se répéter plusieurs fois cette phrase avant qu'elle ne pèse comme une sentence sur lui. Ces deux simples mots lui causaient un douloureux pincement au coeur. Il avait beau serrer son poing contre sa poitrine la douleur ne voulait pas s'estomper... Pouvait-on considérer comme idiot le fait de vouloir protéger quelqu'un... ? Était-ce idiot de sa part d'avoir voulu sauver sa mère, d'avoir voulu protéger sa soeur, d'avoir voulu ramener leurs sourires... ? Quelque part, il ne pouvait pas accepté ce genre de réponse mais voyant qu'il allait rétorquer, son interlocuteur continua.

"C'est tout simplement idiot de penser qu'on pourra les protéger... Devant certains évènements, on est juste un spectateur impuissant..." Il continua en un murmure à peine audible. "C'est pourquoi, je ne tomberai jamais amoureux de personne..."

Gouenji ne répondit pas, regardant avec un air grave son interlocuteur. Si Scarlet pensait que vouloir protéger quelqu'un était idiot... S'il ne voulait s'attacher à personne... Alors pourquoi était-il aussi proche de Chijou... ? … Pourquoi cherchait-il à établir un contact avec lui... ? Montrer ce visage semblait juste vouloir chercher du soutien chez quelqu'un. Toutefois, Gouenji n'avait pas l'habitude de donner le sien aussi allègrement...

"Lâche..." lança-t-il doucement.

Scarlet qui avait détournait le regard pour le planter vers le sol, releva à nouveau la tête avec un regard d'incompréhension. Dommage que l'ex Ace Striker des Raimon Eleven n'eut pas un ballon de foot sur lui. Il aurait eu pourtant bien envie de shooter dedans à cet instant là. Une sale manie qu'il avait, de frapper ses camarades avec une balle pour leur faire comprendre leurs erreurs. Scarlet Shusei avait finalement bien de la chance de ne pas être sur un terrain de foot à ce moment là...

"Tu as peur de souffrir en t'attachant aux autres... Alors tu préfères juste ignorer tes sentiments... C'est ce que j'appelle être lâche..." continua-t-il sur un même ton monotone.

Le garçon aux cheveux écarlates serra les dents comme si ce qu'il venait d'entendre l'avait agacé. Il allait répondre furieusement quand la sonnerie retentit dans le lycée tout entier. Finalement, l'heure était passé très vite en discutant avec Scarlet. Gouenji n'avait absolument pas vu l'heure passer avec toute cette histoire. Il se leva sans faire attention à son camarade encore assis sur sa chaise et prit son sac avant de partir.

"Tant que je m'ai moi, je n'ai pas besoin des autres..." entendit-il Scarlet murmurer avant qu'il ne quitte la classe.

Il s'arrêta alors sur le pas de la porte, observant l'adolescent à l'air glacial immobile. Les deux s'échangèrent un regard à travers le reflet de la vitre fermé que les deux contemplait, l'un d'un air vide et le deuxième pour mieux contempler le visage caché de son camarade. Gouenji ne comptait pas aller le voir pour s'excuser ou pour quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il avait dit ce qu'il avait à dire et c'était maintenant à lui de réfléchir à ça de son côté. Il partit rejoindre le club de foot de l'école sans un remord pour avoir laissé en arrière l'adolescent désorienté. Scarlet Shusei était sans aucun doute une drôle de personne... Et quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne savait encore que très peu de lui...

Décidément, la journée avait été rude... Entre les élèves de sa classe qui lui courait après, Chijou Emiko qui lui faisait des avances et le comportement suspect de son camarade de classe, Gouenji sentait qu'il avait besoin d'une pause. Bien qu'il n'avait rien fait de la journée, il se sentait épuisé tout en ressentant le besoin pressant de se défouler. Et pour cela, rien de mieux que de faire un bon petit entraînement de foot. Levant la tête vers l'énorme pendule couvrant une partie de la façade du bâtiment principal, il pensait à sa petite soeur qui devait être revenue de l'école à présent, l'imaginant en train de dessiner avec engouement comme elle avait si bien l'habitude de faire. Lui ne rentrerait pas encore tout de suite. Marchant d'un pas rapide jusqu'à la salle du club qu'il souhaitait rejoindre, il parvint enfin à réaliser son tout premier objectif de la journée. Le bâtiment réservé au club était immense et couvrait plus de trois étages. Dut à un manque d'informations mais aussi d'indications, le nouveau joueur dut chercher un moment avant de pouvoir trouver la salle réservée au recrutement pour les premiers mois de l'année scolaire. Située au premier étage, c'était une grande salle qui servait sans doute de salle de réunion en temps normal de par le grand tableau accroché au fond de la pièce. Une seule et unique personne se trouvait à l'intérieur : une jeune fille un peu plus âgée qu'il ne l'était. Cette dernière se présenta comme le manageur d'une des trois équipes qui composait le club et redirigea bientôt le nouveau membre vers le terrain numéro trois, situé au troisième étage. Gouenji s'exécuta sans un mot, bien qu'il restait quelque peu surpris par le nombre de terrain que pouvait contenir le bâtiment entier. Trois étages pour trois terrains, en plus du rez de chaussé et d'un quatrième étage apparemment interdit aux élèves. Il y avait de quoi être épaté.

L'adolescent aux cheveux argentés monta donc jusqu'au troisième étage comme il lui avait été demandé. Bien qu'il aurait pu prendre un des deux ascenseurs placés aux deux antipodes du grand bâtiment, il avait opté pour les escaliers comme un petit échauffement avant le véritable entraînement. Lorsqu'il entra enfin sur le terrain, après être passé par les vestiaires pour se changer, vestiaires par ailleurs aussi luxueux que le reste des locaux, il put voir au milieu du terrain un garçon de son âge s'amuser à jongler avec un ballon de foot. Dès que Gouenji mit le pied sur le terrain, il put de nouveau se sentir complètement lui-même. Bien qu'il avait récemment joué avec Endou et les autres, il avait l'impression qu'il n'avait pas été sur un terrain depuis une éternité. Ce sentiment de satisfaction éclairait son visage d'un sourire tandis qu'il regardait son compagnon s'entraîner. Le maillot qu'il portait à présent était bien différent de celui qu'il avait porté pour le FFI, et bien plus encore du maillot du collège Raimon. Le bleu de ses vêtements étaient plus sombre, les quelques rayures jaunes sur le côté lui rappelant encore l'éclair d'Inazuma. À présent, il jouerai sous cet uniforme, sous le nom de Raise. Alors que l'ex joueur d'Inazuma Japan s'avançait sur le terrain, le jeune adolescent arrêta subitement sous entraînement pour se rapprocher.

"Je pensais vous retrouver ici... !" lança le garçon aux courts cheveux châtains.

Ses yeux bleus semblait pétiller d'excitation et ses cheveux coiffés en bataille lui donnait un petit air négligé. Gouenji resta perplexe, tentant de savoir où il aurait pu croiser cette personne. Puis après un petit instant de réflexion, sa bouche s'élargit en un sourire amical.

"Mizuiro Shinji, c'est ça... ?"

Il était parvenu à se souvenir de lui grâce aux présentations de début d'année par lesquelles l'ensemble de la classe avait dut passer. Il était évident qu'il n'avait pas retenu tous les noms de la classe, loin de là. Toutefois, le cas particulier de Mizuiro Shinjin avait vaguement attiré son attention. Ce petit génie était âgé de seulement treize ans soit deux ans de moins que la plupart des élèves de la promotion habituelle. Gouenji avait pu remarquer que c'était un élève plutôt discret mais il ne doutait pas sur le fait que ce garçon serait sans doute la tête de classe pour cette année, s'il arrivait à surpasser les compétences du buteur vedette bien évidemment.

Les deux commencèrent rapidement à discuter sur leurs anciens clubs et leurs anciennes performances. Mais la discussion coupa court quand le jeune garçon mit au défi son aîné de parvenir à garder la balle. Gouenji accepta sans plus tarder, impatient de pouvoir voir de quoi était capable son camarade de classe. Peut être avait-il trouvé un nouveau Toramaru. Les deux se placèrent sur le terrain l'un en face de l'autre, se souriant mutuellement, confiant de leurs capacités respectives. Le dernier Ace Striker des Raimon Eleven maintenait la balle fermement sous son pied gauche écoutant d'une oreille attentive les instructions de son adversaire.

"Si vous parvenez à marquer un but, ce sera votre victoire, senpai." puis rajoutant tout de suite après. "Oh, et les techniques spéciales sont interdites pour vous comme pour moi."

_S'en tenir aux bases, hein... ?_ Pensa alors Gouenji avec un sourire. Mizuiro était décidément bien confiant. Mais n'était-ce pas là ce qui rendait les choses intéressantes ? Une fois avoir vérifié que son camarade était prêt, l'excellent buteur décida de passer à l'attaque. Comme il pouvait s'y attendre, il fut rapidement bloqué par le jeune garçon qui lui faisait face. Faisant passer le ballon par dessus lui, Gouenji n'eut cependant aucun mal à le dépasser. Il aurait pu dès à présent se diriger vers les buts pour marquer mais terminer le défi à ce stade ne lui semblait pas amusant du tout. Il se retourna alors vers le joueur adverse avec un sourire provocateur.

"Est-ce là tout ce que tu sais faire ?"

Mizuiro avait arrêté de sourire depuis un moment déjà. Il savait très bien que Gouenji Shuuya était un joueur hors pair, mais l'avoir devant lui était tout à fait différent que de le voir jouer derrière un écran de télévision. Il ne se laissa pas pour autant abattre et lui rendit un sourire déterminé. Dès lors, le défi prit une nouvelle tournure. La question n'était plus de savoir si Gouenji pouvait marquer mais plutôt de savoir si Mizuiro pourrait lui prendre la balle. Ils continuèrent ainsi à se confronter l'un l'autre une vingtaine de minutes au bout desquelles le petit génie parvint déjà à lire les mouvements de son aîné pour lui reprendre le ballon, à la plus grande surprise de Gouenji. Épuisé par la course intense, il prit son trône entre ses mains avant de s'affaler sur l'herbe moelleuse, respirant bruyamment. Il fut rapidement rejoint par Gouenji qui vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, moins haletant qu'il ne l'était.

"Depuis combien de temps tu joues au foot ?"

L'adolescent aux cheveux ébouriffés se releva pour s'asseoir correctement, tentant de reprendre son souffle.

"Six mois environ..." répondit-il sans hésiter.

L'attaquant de feu en resta hébété. Ce garçon avait commencé le foot il y a moins d'un an et avait réussit à comprendre sa façon de jouer en même pas vingt minutes ? Il était clair qu'il méritait le surnom de "génie". Qui aurait cru qu'il aurait rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi talentueux que Toramaru en venant à Raise... ? Alors que Gouenji était sur le point d'encourager son camarade à poursuivre l'entraînement, un adulte plutôt imposant entra sur le terrain, attirant le regard des deux joueurs. Ce dernier était en train d'applaudir gaiement laissant croire aux deux lycéens qu'il avait observer leur performance. C'était un homme plutôt grand, des cheveux mi-longs noir ébène coiffés avec beaucoup de style tombant sur ses épaules larges. Il avait le visage typique du "chouette type" avec qui l'on s'entend toujours bien. Une fois qu'il arriva à la hauteur des deux joueurs, il daigna enfin se présenter.

"Yo ! Je me présente, Kibou Shouri. Je serai votre examinateur pour le recrutement de cette année !"

Gouenji et Mizuiro s'échangèrent un regard ignorant. Un examinateur ? Gouenji n'avait pourtant jamais entendu parler de sélection... L'adulte continua avec un air un peu ennuyé, les bras croisés derrière la tête, sans faire plus attention à la surprise des deux jeunes devant lui.

"Je vous préviens, je viens d'en virer un peu moins d'une dizaine là et je suis vraiment de mauvaise humeur..." il poursuivit cependant avec un sourire. "J'espère que vous pourrez me divertir un peu."

Cet examinateur avait l'air d'un véritable gamin. En vérité, c'était un homme plutôt jeune qui ne devait sans doute pas dépassé les vingt-quatre ans. Il semblait avoir du punch et du caractère ce qui ne déplut pas aux nouveaux candidats présents. Mizuiro se tenait plus droit qu'un pylône, son air assuré ayant disparu pour une impressionnante timidité. Quant à Gouenji, l'arrivée de quelques évènements imprévus ne faisait que l'excitait davantage. Il sentait son sang bouillir d'excitation, impatient de découvrir le niveau du football lycéen, impatient de montrer de quoi l'Ace Striker d'Inazuma Japan était capable...

* * *

><p><strong>AN n°2 : C'est tout pour cette fois ! ^^ Bon, j'avoue que certains passages ne sont pas super bien écrit et je m'en excuse ! Mais j'espère que vous aurez tout de même apprécié ! J'espère aussi ne pas m'être trop éloigner du caractère de Gouenji, puisque je hais les OOC mais bon... Ce personnage est tellement dur à jouer ! xD **

**Sur ce, je vous laisse! Et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review !**


End file.
